Silenced Liar
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: Punishment. Loki returns to Asgard to be punished. He gets sentenced to live in an isolated prison cell for who knows how long. Bad things happen when Frostgiants break into the Asgard prison. Thoki. Mpreg. Rape. Don't like. Don't read. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Silenced Liar

Chapter One

Loki's feet hit the ground. He opened his emerald green eyes. His eyes were met with the glorious sight of Asgard. The breathtaking blue of the sky and the superb green of the grass, the gold of the city and the silver of the roads. Loki glared heatedly at it all. Especially when Thor looked at him.

Thor yanked the Tesseract from Loki's grasp and tucked it under his arm. "Come, Loki. It is time to speak with our father."

Loki tried to protested that he was _Thor's_ father and _Thor's_ alone, but the metal gag wouldn't let him. Thor took a hold of the chain in between the shackles, which confined the trickster's movements. He yanked it forward some as he began to walk, forcing Loki to follow.

They reached the palace and made their way to the throne room. Loki kept his gaze locked on his feet, a glare firmly in place. He could feel the heated gazes of the Asgardians judging him as they walked down the halls. They soon reached the doors to the throne room.

Thor opened the door and guided the trickster in. They soon stood before the Allfather, whom stood from his throne. Thor bowed before his father. Loki did not. Really he had no way to… his hands were bound and he also preferred not to wrinkle his robes. He still had _some _dignity left after all.

Odin looked at his sons and said "Rise, Thor."

He did as told. Thor gazed at his father, wondering what his brother's punishment would be.

"I see you have brought back your brother, Thor. Good job." Odin praised the thunder god. Thor smiled briefly. But it soon disappeared as the Allfather began to speak again. "Now… Loki…"

Loki looked up with a defiling arrogance. He refused to look weak, even in his prisoner state. He still held his head and gaze on as a rightful prince would. Odin continued. "As you should know, the consequence for your actions is death."

Frigga gasped softly in surprise. She had forgotten. She looked at her sons. Her eyes were sad as she looked upon Loki. Thor's blue eyes widened. "No! Father, please!"

Loki couldn't believe it. He had to fight hard to keep his mask up. He had been fearing his punishment for his crimes. He had hoped his 'father' would have been merciful and not sentenced him to death, but obviously that was too much to ask for. His heart began to pound and race inside his chest under his silver armor, though he hid it well. Only Thor could see that he was scared, but Thor wasn't paying him any mind, as usual.

Odin looked to his golden son, slightly startled. "Thor?"

"Please, father… Do not sentence him to death… he is still my brother… Is there not any other way?" Thor asked, his tone pleading, his blue eyes full of pleads and begging. Loki clenched his jaw in anger. He was _not_ Thor's brother.

The Allfather pondered this for a moment. "Hm… Well… I suppose there is another way…"

Frigga sighed in relief. She, too, wished not to see her son dead.

Odin spoke, his tone emotionless. "If not death, then I sentence this silver-tongued to forever be silenced."

His words echoed throughout the hall. Loki's mind whirled. _Silver-tongue to be forever silenced? Surely, he doesn't mean-_

"Loki's lips will be sewn shut, and he will be imprisoned in an isolated cell."

The trickster's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly recovered. He would be silenced! For all eternity! What was he going to do? He didn't want to be silenced. His tongue was his best and only weapon.

Thor wanted to prevent this, but he had already pushed his luck enough as is. He at least saved Loki from certain death. The god of thunder looked at his younger brother.

Thor looked back at Odin when the Allfather began to speak. "Thor, you will take Loki to his cell. The guards will guide you. I have a cell prepared for him."

The golden god nodded and gently took a hold of the god of mischief's arm. Loki gave the hand a death-glare before turning his heat gaze to Thor's face. The god of thunder gave him a sad apologetic look before leading him away.

* * *

Loki was shoved into the cell by the guards roughly. Thor wanted to protest and demand for them to be more gentle with his brother, but the trickster would just glare at him again. Besides… Loki probably likes being handed roughly, like he's not fragile.

Thor entered the cell after Loki. The guards stood outside of the cell, awaiting for their prince to come back out. The door closed and locked behind Thor. They would let him out after he finished talking to Loki as he had wished.

"Loki, brother, you are back in Asgard. And you will not die. You should rejoice." Thor began. Loki sneered behind his gag, but it shown in his eyes. Thor sighed.

"Brother, why must you always be angry? Why must you always push me away?" With that said, Thor turned around and called for the guards. They let him out, leaving Loki to his bitter thoughts.

Loki growled behind his mask as the door sealed shut. The cell he was to be in forever was small. A metal bench was on the left wall and just barely fit in the room. The cell was only as long as the metal bench, and it was about twice that wide. The floor was hard steel and the walls were the same. The ceiling was steel too, but it was covered with an illusion. It gave the impression that it was the Asgardian night sky, full of stars. But he could see through the pathetic excuse for an illusion. His magic was far more advanced. He could have made a more realistic one.

The god of mischief sat on the metal bench and stared at the wall straight in front of him. He kept his face masked, knowing that Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing, would see or hear if he broke down.

_Why must I push you away, you ask, Thor? Well, it's because I have nothing I can offer you… For I am not worth it…_

* * *

It was a week later when someone entered the cell of Loki's confinement. Loki looked up and his eyes met with Thor's. Thor looked genuinely desperate and hurt. Odin was also present with him. As was a doctor… The door shut behind him.

_Oh… it has come time then…_ He thought bitterly, his eyes sharp and angered. He didn't want his beautiful lips sewn shut for then he couldn't lie. Then he couldn't talk. Then he couldn't tell Thor what he wishes to, nor could he kiss Thor…

Odin cleared his throat, interrupting Loki's train of thought. He stared indifferently at his former father. Thor moved forward and took the muzzle off of Loki by pressing a circular grey button on it near the trickster's temple.

The muzzle fell free into Loki's lap. He gasped sharply, taking in deep breathes of fresh air. But all too soon, his jaw was grabbed, rather roughly mind you, and turned towards someone. It was the doctor. "No!" Loki protested, his voice hoarse from disuse, pushing the needle away from his lips. "I want Thor to do it."

The cell fell silent. Odin arched an eyebrow. Thor looked startled. Loki wore a mask of indifference. Odin spoke then. "You wish for Thor to sew your lips shut?"

The trickster stared hard and cold at the Allfather. "Yes. That is my last verbal wish."

Odin nodded once. "Very well."

"But father! I can not." Thor protested. He did not wish to harm Loki. Ever.

"Silence, Thor! You will do as asked." Odin replied harshly. Thor opened his mouth to protest, but Loki spoke up. "Are you to cowardly to?! Is that it?! Huh, Thor? Or is it because I am a despicable monster that parents tell their children about at night?!"

Before Thor had time to react, Odin exclaimed "Enough, Loki! Thor, you will sew his lips."

The god of thunder wanted to protest, but he knew better. He sighed sadly and took the needle from the doctor, the magicked green thread was already strung through the needle's eye.

Loki stayed absolutely still as Thor approached him with the needle. The god of thunder kneeled in front of Loki, their eyes now nearly leveled. Thor ran his thumb over Loki's soft lips before raising the needle to them. The trickster closed his eyes and anxiously awaited for the needle to prick his skin.

Hesitantly, Thor stabbed the tread through his lip, pulling the needle through. He did it again and again, slowly sewing the lips shut. Loki felt and tasted the blood that filled his mouth. His eyebrows were tightly knitted together as he tried not to move or flinch from the sharp needle that was damaging his body.

Once done, Loki was breathing heavy through his nose and had his eyes squeezed shut. He was trying not to release a sound, trying not to admit that had hurt… _a lot_…

Thor could practically _feel_ his brother's pain. And to know he was the one who caused it! He released a sad sigh. He handed the needle to the doctor. The doctor took it gingerly.

Odin nodded once and said "Come, Thor. Leave him to adjust to his new stitching."

Thor didn't speak. He just obeyed. He couldn't look at Loki. He felt so guilty and ashamed that he hurt his brother.

Loki was thankful the moment the doctor, Thor, and the Allfather left. He opened his eyes to find them blurry. But… he wasn't crying in pain. He was crying for the secrets he could now never tell… for the things he could never say again…


	2. Chapter 2

Silenced Liar

Chapter Two

It was a week later when he the door opened to Loki's cell. He looked up from where he sat, which was not on the metal bench but in the deserted corner in the room, holding his knees to his chest. His neck and chin were caked in dried blood. His cheeks were tear-stained.

Thor entered his cell, causing Loki to glare at him and curl even more into himself. Thor was hurt by this, but he still approached his brother. The door shut and sealed behind him with magic, meaning no one could get out. The god of thunder held a wet cloth to clean his brother's face with.

He knelt in front of the god of mischief, whom stiffened and eyed Thor cautiously. Thor spoke softly to his brother. "Be calm, Loki. I do not wish to hurt you, only to cleanse you of the dry blood."

Loki did not relax, but he did not reject Thor. So, cautiously, Thor gently began to dab Loki's chin. The trickster stayed a still as a statue, secretly glad Thor cared. He fought his body to keep his body tense and his eyes open.

Once his chin and jaw were clean, Thor moved down to his neck. Loki felt the chill of the wet cloth the moment it touched his neck. He shivered. If Thor noticed this he didn't show it. The cloth was really cold, and where the wet cloth touched started to turn blue.

Loki closed his eyes in shame as he knew he was transforming to his real form. He hated it. He was a monster. A monster that parents tell their children about at night.

When Thor finished cleaning his brother's face, he sat back. Loki watched him with bright blood red eyes. As warmth returned to him, his disguise came back up, hiding his monstrous true form. He stared prideful back at Thor whom was staring at him.

_Leave, Thor. Leave like everyone else does. Leave. Leave this monster to rot for all eternity like it deserves._

Loki looked away from the god of thunder's intense gaze. He hated himself. He hated Thor. He hated Thor's loyalty to him. He hated that Thor got everything. He hated that Thor could almost always see through his lies. He hated how Thor couldn't always see through his lies…

Thor slowly stood up and sighed. He then left after calling the guards, leaving Loki to boil in his self-loathing thoughts.

* * *

After that day, Thor visited him every single day. Some days he brought books, others he brought trinkets from Misgard he had found. After a week of Thor's visits, the god of thunder brought in something… curious.

Loki sat on the metal bench, secretly waiting for Thor's annual visit. Thor always visited from after dinner till Loki fell asleep. This time would probably be no different.

As expected, Thor entered the cell and smiled at his brother. His hands were behind his back. "Loki, dear brother, I brought you a surprise!" the god of thunder seemed to be excited and anxious.

The trickster nodded as if to say 'Well show me, you imbecile.'

The thunder god just grinned before pulling his hands out from behind his back. A black ball of fluff was what his hands were holding.

Loki was confused. Why was a black ball of fluff so special. Then suddenly the fluffy ball spoke softly. "Meow."

"Surprise! It's a black kitten. Misgardians keep them as pets. I got it to keep you company." Thor smiled brightly.

Loki blinked and stood up examining the… kitten more closely. Suddenly, a cute fluffy head popped up from underneath. Loki sighed.

_Thor, you fool! You're holding the poor thing upside-down! _Loki thought as he took the kitten from Thor and turned it right-side up.

The mischief god smiled, in spite of his stitches. A bit of blood began to drip from his mouth, but he could care less. He held the black fluff ball to his chest, cradling it like a mother would her baby.

Thor smiled. He was glad he got Loki to smile, even if it caused him to bleed. The tan god pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere on his person. He gently wiped away the tiny streams of blood. Loki didn't glare at Thor like he usually did when the god cleaned his face.

When Loki did look at Thor, he didn't glare. He didn't act cold. He allowed Thor a small smile. He could be angry and hate Thor later. He was just grateful for his new kitten.

"What shall you name it, brother? I'll get you something to write with." Thor spoke.

Loki watched his brother leave. His heart fell. What if Thor didn't come back? Did this kitten mean Thor wouldn't visit him anymore?

Five minutes late, Thor returned with some thing to write with and something to write on. Loki was relieved. He found he didn't want his former brother to stop visiting him.

Thor noticed the relief that washed over his brother's face. He smiled and said "Did you think, brother, that I wouldn't come back?"

Loki scoffed as best as he could with his sewn lips. He did, yes, but he would never admit it. Thor chuckled softly. "Do not fret, brother. I would never not return for you." his eyes glimmered with amusement and happiness as he spoke, "For you are to valuable to me to just let rot in a cell."

The trickster studied Thor curiously. What did he mean by that? Did he care of Loki as just a brother would or…

_No. I will not going there. I will not think of such things. _Loki thought as he sat on the metal bench again. He held the kitten in his lap. It mewled. He smiled. Thor then handed him the paper and charcoal pencil. Loki took them and the began to think.

_What is a good name for this cute little creature?_ Loki looked at the kitten in his lap. He smiled. The kitten blinked its cute little emerald eyes up at him. _What about Thora or Thoren? No… that may be too obvious… Hm…_

He then wrote on the paper. Thor looked at the sheet. He chuckled softly. "Oh… the kitten is female."

Loki nodded and looked back at the black fluff ball. He then smiled and wrote down the perfect name. He showed it to Thor. Thor took the paper and read it aloud. "Mischief."

Thor chuckled, his eyes full of amusement. Loki smiled at the kitten, blood dripping again. The black kitten meowed. _Like your new name, Mischief?_

The kitten meowed in response as if he could hear the god. Loki wrote two other words on the piece of paper. Then, he handed it to Thor.

Thor couldn't believe his eyes when he read it. He smiled at Loki, his heart swelling. He handed the paper back and said softly "Your welcome."

* * *

A week later, Loki sat on his metal bench, feeding his precious kitten with one of the sweet rolls Thor snag for him to feed Mischief from dinner the previous night.

Loki smiled at the precious kitten. Mischief was attacking the sweet roll he was given. IT was just the most adorable thing in all the nine realms!

When the door opened to day, Loki looked up to find not Thor but a guard. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "A message from Thor." He dropped the piece of paper and left the room.

Loki stood up, holding his kitten, walking towards the sheet of paper. He picked it up and returned to his seat. Once his kitten was comfortable in his lap, he read the page.

_Dear brother,_

_Misgard is in desperate need of my help. I do not know for how long I will be there nor when I will return. I leave before lunch so I will not be able to see you. I just wished to inform you that I would have to miss seeing you every day for a bit. I will bring you back a trinket and something for Mischief. _

_Many apologizes,_

_Thor_

Loki let his hand fall to rest next to Mischief in his lap. He looked down at the kitten and watched it gnaw on the roll it was given. Swallowing thickly, Loki wondered if Thor was finally abandoning him. What if this was Thor's way of saying he wasn't coming back? That he was never visiting Loki again?

The god of mischief suddenly growled deep in his throat in frustration and anger. He was so disappointed in himself! Becoming soft for _Thor_! He would just leave like everyone else! Why should he care about _Thor_?!

Petting the soft kitten in his lap, he made a goal in his head. _I will become hard again. I refuse to let anyone, especially _Thor_, soften me again!_

Loki looked down at the kitten in his lap, which was looking back at him with its emerald green eyes. The kitten actually reminded him of himself. The jet black fur and the emerald eyes…

The god of mischief scratched behind the kitten's fluffy ears and refused to smile when Mischief's tail flicked around cutely. He didn't wish to smile ever again. He decided to be hard and cold from now on. To be the Loki everyone knows and hates. To be the Frostgiant he was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Silenced Liar

Chapter Three

Thor looked at his friends. "What do you say?"

Fandral looked at Thor. "Is this just another one of your adventures that we will get in trouble for?"

Volstagg nod. "Yeah. Is it?" he tore into the turkey leg he was holding. Sif rolled her eyes. "Guys, you should trust Thor. Go with him. For I by no means can. I would be of no use to you." She said, indicating her wounds she still has to recover from.

Thor noticed the gauze wrapped around her torso under her armor. He nodded. "Well, Sif, I hope you get better soon." He turned to the Warriors Three. "What do thou say?"

Volstagg smiled through a mouth full of turkey. "Sure, why not?"

"Ah, don't talk with your mouthful. It is positively disgusting." Fandral told him, making a face. Sif laughed. Hogun nodded. "Let's do it."

Fandral sighed. "Alright. I am in."

Thor smiled brightly and clasped Fandral's shoulder. "Wonderful. We shall leave after lunch then."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Loki got Thor's note. Mischief was a bit bigger than when he got the kitten. The kitten's tail was also longer. Loki liked to run his hand up it. It was relaxing.

After lunch, Loki wasn't expecting anyone, but the door to his cell opened up. He looked up startled. Someone whom he thought would be least likely to walk through that cell door entered. She stood proudly and looked at Loki.

_Sif. _Loki pondered.

"Loki." she said in greeting. The cell door closed behind her. Loki gave her a look that said: _What are you doing here?_

"Well… I was to injured to go with Thor and the Warriors Three to Misgard. I did not wish to be a bother to them." Sif replied to Loki's silent question.

_Why are you visiting _me_?_

Sif sighed softly. "Thor wanted me to check in on you since he could not." she looked at the god of mischief. She then noticed the kitten.

"Did Thor retrieve that for you from Misgard?" Sif asked, gesturing to the black fluff of a kitten. Loki nodded once and stroked the kitten's tail. It purred in delight.

"Does it have a name?"

The god of mischief nodded. Sif nodded back. "I try and guess it then."

Loki studied her, slight amusement in his eyes. Sif looked at him. "First, is it a girl?"

He nodded, his jet black hair moving with the motion. She nodded. "Hm… Is it Midnight?"

Loki shook his head no. Sif thought on this. "Darkness?"

Another no. Sif was beginning to wonder what Loki would name a kitten. She thought about it some more. "Um… Is it Jotun? Jotunheim? No, of course not…"

Loki, if he could have, would have snickered at her frustration. He watched her with humor and amusement in his emerald eyes. She sighed in irritation at herself. She obviously does not know Loki at all.

"Hm… Ice, Frostbite, Trouble, Mischief, um… Thorn?"

Loki nodded. "Which one? Thorn?"

A shake of the head is what she got. Loki began to stroke Mischief. Sif thought back on the names she just listed. "Trouble?"

Loki shook his head no. "Mischief?" Sif said. The kitten looked up at her. Loki nodded. Sif smiled warily. "I should have guessed that first."

"So… Loki… do you get bored in here?" the female warrior asked. Loki scoffed through his stitching, causing pain to erupt in his lips, but he ignored it. "Sorry. Stupid question." Sif tried not to smirk.

Loki nodded in response to her statement. Mischief meowed softly. She was hungry. She nuzzled Loki's hand. The pale god looked down at his kitten. It mewled adorably, begging silently for food. Loki looked at Sif. She asked "What does he want?"

The god of mischief began to gesture with his hands, though they were shackled together and could not move very far apart. He made a gesture as if he were eating. Sif watched closely, curiously. "She's…. hungry?"

Loki nodded as the kitten meowed its agreement. Sif nodded. "I shall get it some food then. I will return."

She stood and walked over to the cell door. The guards let her out, and the cell door shut behind her. Loki knew she would come back, if only for the Misgardian creature.

* * *

As she had said, Sif did come back that day. And the day after. And the day after that. And the day after that. She came back every day after lunch to feed the kitten. Today was no different.

Loki looked up just as Sif entered. Mischief had started to let Sif feed her. She doesn't hiss at her or try to scratch her anymore. This made Loki a tad bit jealous, but he chose to ignore his jealousy.

Sif sat on the bench beside the trickster, on the trickster's right side, and pulled out a warm roll, which the kitten had taking a liking to, out of her pouch. She ripped it in half and let the kitten crawl into her lap and attack the half in her right hand. She smiled at Mischief.

Sif looked at Loki, whom was watching the black kitten, before asking "Would you like to leave this cell?"

The god of mischief looked up at her with narrow eyes, trying to hide his surprise. But she caught it. She smiled and said "When I leave, I will ask Allfather is I can just bring you out for a short bit for some lovely fresh air."

The trickster didn't show it, but his heart began to race and soar. If he could leave this horrid cell, that would be spectacular! Loki smiled slightly, which did not pull at the stitching of his lips, for which he was glad. He looked down at Mischief, whom had finished the sweet roll and had returned to his lap.

_It seems my sweet kitten will get to see the Asgardian sun then. _He smiled but quickly relaxed his lips before it torn the wounds of his mouth open again.

He looked at Sif with a look that could only say: _Thank you._

* * *

Loki was not surprised when Sif didn't come back for two days after she had suggested taking him outside. But he was greatly relieved when she should up the third day of waiting.

Sif came into his cell. But this time the door didn't close. Mischief perked her fluffy ears, and Loki gave her a confused look. She tried to contain herself but to no ail. "Loki… I may take you outside!"

The god of mischief's emerald eyes widened in what could only be joy. But he quickly masked it, though his eyes still shown brightly. Mischief nestled into Loki's arms as the pale god stood up. Sif grabbed his arm gently and pulled him out of the cell.

To his surprise, he let her.

When they reached outside, Loki's eyes widened as he breathed in as deeply as he could through his nose. The air was _so _fresh and clean and… not stale. It felt amazing in his lungs. Mischief jumped down from his arms and meowed. He then proceeded to roll in the flowers and grass. Loki watched in joy as his kitten chased and tried to catch a butterfly.

He remembered when he and Thor would chase the butterflies. They had been but small children. Loki had always been better at catching them. Thor always accidentally killed them with his strong hands. Loki, having more gentle and softer hands, could catch them easy with no harm done.

He sighed with an emotion he couldn't determined as he sat down on the soft Asgardian grass. He could feel the warmth of the sun on him. He wished to change clothes. Loki felt as though his disgusting clothes, covered in blood and what not, were defiling the clean grass. He stood up quickly.

Sif looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Loki just nodded as he looked at the sky. It was bright and blue, but not as blue as Thor's eyes. Mischief nudged Loki's leg and curled her tail around his ankle.

"What is wrong, Loki?"

The god turned to her and sighed through his nose. He looked at her and gestured to his soiled clothes. He simply could not ruin the grass by sitting. "Oh… your clothes are filthy! Why did they not allow you to change them?!" she cried in disgust.

She then took his wrist and began to pull him away. He tried to protest, but only a wired sound came out. She hushed him and said "Now, do not protest if you wish for clean clothes."

That shut him up.

New clothes? Where would he get new clothes? And how would he get them on? He had shackles on.

He let Sif pull him along. Mischief run and followed her master, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

Sif smiled and looked Loki over again. "There. I knew Thor had gotten you an outfit from Misgard. Now, you can feel the grass on you legs and arms."

She turned Loki to face the mirror. His eyes widened a bit at his reflection. He looked like a human, a _mortal_. His skin was a pale as always and his hair as black as night, but his body was clothed in weird garments.

A forest green shirt covered his upper torso. It was soft and loose. It felt absolutely wonderful on his skin. Though it did not provide much warmth, the softness made up for it. At his hip rested what Misgardians call a waist band. I held the weird pants up. They were jet black shorts, and they buttoned. They also had this foreign device Sif called a zipper. Loki found it curious indeed. His feet were bare, which was unusual for him, but he would have to deal with it.

Loki noticed Mischief on top of the mirror. She was staring down at her master curiously. Her emerald hues gleamed in the lighting of Sif's chambers.

"Now, let us go back outside." Sif said. She reattached the shackles to Loki's wrist, and they went back outside.

* * *

Mischief followed them outside. She was happy that the nice girl was taking care of her person, of her Loki. She hoped that the blonde god, Thor, came back for him. Loki seemed to really like him, though they do fight a lot. The fluffy kitten followed behind Loki, occasionally, rubbing against his ankles affectionately.

The god of mischief sat in the green grass again, this time not feeling as though he's ruining the planet. Sif sat beside him, and they stayed like that till she was summoned for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Silenced Liar

Chapter Four

Sif didn't come. For two weeks. Then three. Then four. Till finally Loki gave up on contact with anyone. He sighed. He really needed to work on being colder.

He didn't care why Sif hadn't come. He didn't care why Thor left. All he knew, all he _felt_, was abandoned. Thor had left him for Misgard. Sif left for who knows what. He will not fall for their comfort or their touch ever again. He was, is, a Jotun, a Frostgiant. He will be cold. He will be brutal. He will be hard, untouchable, unapproachable.

Loki looked at Mischief whom mewled softly, sadly almost. She rubbed against the god's pale hand. He obliged and rubbed her ears gently like she likes.

As he let his cold hatred-filled thoughts and feelings brew, his magic slowly slipped away, revealing his true form. His blue, hideousness.

_Come look at me now, Thor! Come see your _**beloved brother** _in all his horrendous glory! Come see the real monster behind the lie! Come see what your _**father**_ brought to Asgard to be your brother!_

Loki's eyes once again shown with unholy anger and pure demonic rage. His hold form seemed to seethe with hatred. He refused to believe anyone still cared for him. He refused to believe that he was cared for. He refused to believe that he was anything more than a monster.

* * *

Loki did not move from that same spot on the metal bench for days, weeks. He sat as still as a statue, fuming in anger and rage and hate, letting it all boil in him like he use to.

Mischief would sneak out to get food for herself. How? Loki did not know. He assumed she had some sort of magical ability. That gave Loki an idea. For if she did… could she not get him out as well?

The god of mischief smirked darkly, his stitches ripping open flesh and old wounds, but he did not care. He laughed wickedly through the thread, which made it sound insane or mad. Blood poured down from the newly opened wounds. Ocean blue blood (now that his magic holding his disguise is gone, his blood is its original color) trailed down his pale neck, staining the top of his forest green shirt.

Loki didn't know if he were going mad, but it kind of felt like it. His mind began to plot different ways to kill the Allfather, horrible cruel ways. Ways to where he torments him, tortures him. Ways where pulls of each piece of skin, rip every single muscle, and break ever bone till he dies.

The god of mischief looked down at the kitten in his lap and chuckled darkly. He continued to pet her. She meowed in delight, not even knowing of the terrible horrid thoughts going on in side Loki's mind.

* * *

Sif stabbed another Frostgiant through, killing it. "Gah! Where are they all coming from?!" she cried as more and more came. Guards were there as well, helping to slay the Jotuns.

_How did they get into Asgard?_ Sif thought as she stabbed another. He fell down dead. _If only we had Thor and the Warriors Three! No. We can not have them. They must protect Misgard from whatever villains are there. _

Sif cried out as one of the Frostgiants shot an ice shard into her thigh. She fell to her knee, holding her now frostbitten thigh. The shard that had pierced her was long and skinny, not to munch sharp. It had easily cut through her muscle and barely hadn't managed to go completely through the bone. It had broken it though.

Two guards grabbed her and lifted her up. They carried her away, quickly. They took her to the infirmary. "Thank you." Sif said.

"Do not thank us just yet. The Frostgiants may still get in here and kill you." the first guard said. The second one nodded.

Sif nodded. One of the healing maidens rushed over to her and began to fuse over her.

_Oh I hope they don't find Loki! If they took him Thor would kill me! _Sif thought desperately.

* * *

The god of mischief heard a disturbance out in the hallway. His listened, wondering what was happening outside of his cell. Then suddenly his cell opened up. Three huge Frostgiants stood there. Loki was suddenly fearful, but he did not show it.

The biggest Jotun smirked darkly. "Well look who we have here…" he approached the shackled Loki, "if it isn't Loki Laufyson, the heir to the throne…"

The other two snickered. They were making fun of Loki. The god of mischief growled. This just made them laugh even more.

"Oh and look…" the leader of the three, obviously, ran a blue thick finger over the stitching of Loki's lips. "the great sorcerer has been silenced!"

He tugged on the threading, causing Loki to release an unintentional yelp of pain. This made the Frostgiant feel evil and smug. He decided that this would be a fun one.

* * *

Thor grinned at his comrades. They had managed to defeat the few enemies that were invading Misgard. Now, they could return to Asgard. After bidding farewell to the Avengers, Thor and the Warriors Three were brought back to Asgard by Heimdall.

Once on the rainbow bridge, Thor all but ran to the city. He wished to see his brother. The Warriors Three had no choice but to follow.

When they got there they were met with a sight they did not expect. Frostgiants were everywhere. They were attacking. Thor's face grew serious, and he readied Mjolnir. He glanced at the Warriors Three before charging and joining the fight. Said warriors joined as well.

The beautiful green grass was beginning to be stained ocean blue and crimson red. Frostgiants and Asgardians alike were dropping down dead fast. It will just be a matter of survival now. Whom ever is the last standing will win this battle.

* * *

Loki whimpered as the Frostgiant ripped off his pants. He struggled relentlessly, but his cursed shackles allowed him no way of escaping. He did not wish for this. He did not want to be raped.

The leader of the Jotuns laughed. "What's wrong? Does little Loki not want this?"

The god of mischief just whimpered again, closing his eyes. Mischief had long since run out of the cell. He did not blame the poor kitten. The brutal Frostgiants would have killed her. He was glad that she got away. If only it were the same for him. Knowing the Jotun, they would rape him till he died.

What a way to die.

Loki began to struggle harder, trying to get the Jotun to let go of his shackled. The pale god stopped struggling with his body and began to use his legs and feet. He kicked out and lashed out, hoping that he would hit something. Suddenly, his shackles were realized as he heard the Frostgiant cry out in pain.

The moment Loki's feet hit the ground, he ran out the door. He ran for his life, for his virginity.

* * *

When Sif's leg was healed as best as they could at the moment, she hopped up and ran from the infirmary, ignoring the protests of the healers. She drew her sword and fought her way through.

Eventually, she found herself back-to-back with Thor. "Sif! What has happened to you?! You are limping slightly!"

Sif grunted as she blocked an attack. "I am fine, Thor. It was just a small stab."

"How small is small?" Thor asked, not believing her as he killed another two Jotuns. Sif replied evenly. "Almost through the bone."

"Sif!"

"Calm yourself, Thor! And focus on the battle now!" she replied with effort as she fought off another attack. Thor released a groan and threw his hammer, which killed off five before returning.

"How is Loki?" Thor then asked.

"Um… I do not know."

"You do not know?!" Thor could feel himself getting angry. He had to fight it back. Now was not the time.

Sif sighed. "Thor, I have not been to see him in over four weeks. We have barely been able to keep the many Frostgiants at bay."

Four weeks?! Thor suddenly felt desperate to find his brother, but he knew he could not yet. He would after the battle. Sif and Thor manage to clear that area. They swiftly moved on to another hall.

* * *

Loki managed to escape those Frostgiants, but when he turned a corner after a few halls, he came face-to-face with five Jotuns. He cried out is dismay and turned to run the opposite way. Oh, how much easier this would be with magic!

He ran through halls and up stairs and down deserted corridors till he ran straight into something hard and cold. He stumbled back and looked at what he ran into. His eyes widened. He backed away a few steps, walking back into a wall.

The red eyes of the person he ran into studied him before his lips curled up in a dangerous way. Laufy, the father of Loki, approached his son with an evil smirk. The god of mischief knew then and there that he would not see the morning of another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! This is RAPE! **

**All Rape!**

**Poor Loki…**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor nor any of the other characters. Marvel does. I do not profit either.**

* * *

Silenced Liar

Chapter Five

Loki soon found himself with his back against the wall. He held in a whimper of fear and pain. He did not wish for his virginity to be ripped from him by random Frostgiants. He stared back as the Frostgiants stared into his eyes, which were red themselves.

"Ah… Loki… So we meet again." Laufy smirked darkly as he approached his son.

The god of mischief masked himself as best as he could. On the outside he showed no emotion, but on the inside he was trembling in fear. Loki stared down his father, wishing his lips weren't sewn together. His tongue was his greatest weapon. Now, he had nothing.

Laufy smirked darkly. Loki couldn't help the flicker of fear that crossed his face for a brief moment. He hoped that the Jotuns did not see it, but of course that was too much to hope for. They had seen it. It was obvious by the gleam of victory already in their ugly red eyes.

Laufy looked at his Jotun men, then to the Frostgiant who was of his own flesh and blood. He snapped his fingers once. The two Jotuns approached Loki. The trickster felt fear creep up into his heart. He didn't like the looks of this.

The two Frostgiants slammed the god of mischief against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. Loki looked down at the ground. He was dangling from their hands, he realized. He was about a foot above the floor.

He jerked his head back up when the king of the Frostgiants laughed cruelly. Loki paled slightly. Was his father going to…

Laufy smirked and looked his son in the eyes, crimson red on ruby. Loki wanted to scream, wanted to yell, call for help, but he couldn't. His cursed punishment wouldn't let him. So, he did the next best thing. He began to struggle against the two huge Frostgiants. They were some of the largest Jotun Loki had ever seen. His struggling didn't faze them one bit.

With his hands held high above his head, his body lacking in clothes, and his greatest weapon trapped behind sewn lips and white teeth, Loki was completely helpless, defenseless in every single way, completely exposed and vulnerable.

Laughing darkly, Laufy smirked and spoke to his son. "Loki, I am delighted to see you."

Loki shot him a glare. _Yeah right!_

"Honestly, I am. It's a joy to see you scared and completely under my control." he grinned darkly before continuing, "And I have been told of your _great _accomplishments."

Loki looked to the side in shame. He has failed taking over Misgard. He wished he had never tried. It would have saved him the humiliation and the punishment.

Laufy laughed, his laugh sending shivers down Loki's spine. It was a dark and cold sound. The god of mischief did not like it. Smirking, Laufy snapped his fingers again. The two Frostgiants used their ice magic to keep Loki against the wall, his wrist were soon incased and trapped between ice and the wall. Swallowing nervously, Loki tried to fight against the cold thick ice to no ail.

He didn't stop fighting the ice around his wrists till he felt his legs being spread apart. Panic gripped Loki and wouldn't let go. His ankles were soon trapped against the wall as well, just like his hands.

With wide eyes, Loki looked up into the Frostgiant's blue and cold face. Laufy laughed somewhere from behind the terrifying Frostgiant.

Loki soon realized that he was going to be raped. It was undeniable. And no one was going to save him. Not Odin. Not the Warriors Three. Not Sif. No his kitty, Mischief. Not Thor…

"A-Ah!" The god of mischief cried out in pain through his stitched lips, causing the old and new wounds to open and bleed once more, as he was brutally entered by what felt like a huge block of ice but was something else entirely. Tears streamed down Loki's cheeks as he felt blood roll down his legs. To his relief the 'block of ice' was removed. But to his great dismay, it pounded back into him harder and deeper than before.

Blood. That was all that Loki knew. Blood was in his mouth from the open wounds on his lips. Blood was on his tongue, tasting of copper. Blood was coating his legs. Blood was running down his thighs. Blood was coating his insides as he was ripped open time and time again. Blood. It was everywhere.

Suddenly the brute ice cock of the Frostgiant left him. He whimpered pathetically in pain. His eyes were shut. He had no energy to open them. His body ached. When he managed to open his eye, he heard laughter.

Laufy was laughing at him. "Look at you. The great prince of Frostgiants so weak and defiled."

Loki closed his eyes and clenched his arm muscles before going completely limp. He was defeated. He was humiliated. He was bleeding.

The one think Loki had secretly pride himself in was his virginity. And it had been ripped from him. Quite literally. He had been the only prince of Asgard that hadn't had sex before. He had been the only _exiled _prince of Asgard that hadn't had sex before. He had been a virginal prince. Now all that was gone.

Suddenly, something was thrust up into the poor god of mischief, causing him to go completely rigid. He cried out, ripping his lips worst than they had ever been. Whatever they shoved up poor Loki was sharp and thick. Loki slowly realized it was an ice shard.

Suddenly, he felt flat on his face from the wall. He had been released

He was too weak to move. He attempted to get up but failed. He only succeeded in getting the Frostgiants to laugh cruelly at him. Loki opened his eyes and watched a foot come in contact with his face.

There was a sickening _crunch_, and Loki laid still.

* * *

The Frostgiants had fled. The Asgardians had won this battle on their homeland. Thor and the Warriors Three and Sif were glad. Thor and the three warriors were chatting animatedly about the odd victory. Sif decided to go look for Loki.

So, Sif left the four men and slowly walked down the hall, her leg still in pain from the ice shard. She had a slight limp. As she went down the hall, she had to avoid numerous corpses of Asgardians and Frostgiants alike.

Finally, she reached the hall that led to the dungeons. Sif stopped to rest for a moment. Her leg was killing her. Hissing in pain, she leaned against the wall. Suddenly, she heard a soft groan. Alert, she scanned the area. Her eyes found no one till she looked down.

Across the hall, there was the body of Loki. The god was covered in a mixture of blue and red blood. Sif limped over to the body and gasped. His condition was far worse than she thought.

"Loki!" Sif exclaimed in shock and utter horror. Loki opened his eyes partially and acknowledged her.

Right before her eyes, Loki turned into a Frostgiant, his magic unable to keep him in his Asgardian form while it tried to repair his dire injuries.

The black cat in the god of Mischief's arms meowed pitifully. Her usually silken black fur was matted with dried blood, blue and red. Her eyes pleaded with Sif, begged for her to help her person.

Sif nodded. "Don't worry. I'm going to help. But… I can't carry him…" She looked at the pathetic excuse for a god and bit her lip. "Maybe I could… he looks so frail… so weak…"

The female warrior, ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg, lifted the body of the barely conscious Loki into her arms. He was actually very light. Too light to be healthy.

Mischief helped Sif by leading the way as they made their way to the infirmary. Loki need help. And eh needed it bad.

* * *

Thor smiled when he saw Sif, but it immediately disappeared as he saw what she was carrying and the cat that was walking by her. The god of thunder watched Sif till she sat the body on a bed in the infirmary. Mischief jumped onto the bed and meowed sadly as she nudged Loki's limp leg.

The blonde warrior and heir to the throne approached the injured Frostgiant body. His dense mind couldn't register that it was Loki, his brother. He looked to Sif puzzled.

Sif bit her lip. "Thor… I'm sorry…" She looked down sadly, "I… I found him in this condition… I don't know if he'll live, Thor."

The realization slowly dawned on him. Thor felt emotions rise up in him that he hadn't felt since he had thought Loki had died when he let go of their father's spear. The god of thunder shook his head and said in a loud firm voice, fueled by passion and emotion "No. He will not die. Loki cannot die."

Sif looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Thor… Just don't hope for what is most likely not going to happen… He probably won't live. I'm sorry."

Thor's facial expressions changed from anger to painful acceptance. He looked at his brother's body. It was in terrible condition. You could see his spine bones and his sharp hip bones. He clearly wasn't being fed, not like he could eat really. His cheeks were sunken. His left arm was bent at a painful angle. His wrists were rubbed raw from the shackles he wore. Said shackles were broken in the middle, which arose Thor's curiosity.

Loki groaned softly in pain, trying to force his eyes open. He whimpered pathetically as all the pain registered in his mind. He wanted to pass out again it hurt so bad.

"Loki!"

The god of mischief turned his barely open eyes towards the sound. He was greeted by the sight of Thor. Loki thought he was hallucinating. He looked to Thor with a question in his eyes. Thor seemed to know what he was asking.

"Yes, brother. I am here."

The god of thunder took his brother's hand and gripped it tightly. Loki allowed Thor to do so. Right now that was his only comfort. Mischief meowed softly and nuzzled Loki's other hand. Yes… the god of mischief had his comfort of Thor and his kitten. But he knew it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and so late… Don't hate me.**


End file.
